Envies Chocolatées
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Drabble] [suite de : Discussion Nocturne] La guerre est terminée, Lucius et Severus ont continués leur vie ensemble tranquillement. Pourtant, que fait Lucius dans la cuisine au milieu de la nuit ? Il mange de la glace chocolat. Venez découvrir pourquoi.


**Petit avant propos**

Bonjour, Bonsoir les gens

Avant d'allez plus loin sachez que cette histoire est la suite de l'OS "Discussion Nocturne"

Le défi étant : Faire une suite à l'os des pâtes avec du chocolat (sous toutes ses formes) Le couple est le même et les rôles seraient inversées.  
Ainsi Severus étant celui ayant manger des pâtes, ce fut Lucius qui mangera du chocolat en pleine nuit.

Comme la dernière fois j'assume complètement l'invasion sur FF et surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ce qu'on écrit les autres .  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS: l'OS continent un MPREG (grossesse masculine) si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez la sortie.

* * *

La journée avait été longue et puis il y avait eu cette foutue soirée de fête pour la fin de l'année et la mort du lord avec le ministre et toute sa clique. Puis la directrice avait tenu à faire une réunion avant, voir pour la prochaine année. Il avait dû batailler pour faire comprendre que non l'année prochaine, il serait absent. Le tout sans donner trop de détail. Déjà que son mariage avec Lucius avait fait couler tellement d'encres à l'époque. Il se souvient encore du nombre de lettres reçues, entre insultes et félicitations hypocrites. Puis la réaction de Draco qui s'était presque évanouie. Celle de Dumbledore qui s'était étouffé avec son bonbon au citron, de Voldemort qui avait seulement hausser des épaules indifférent et de Narcissa qui avait hurlé contre l'anormalité de leur couple et du fait qu'elle savait qu'ils couchaient déjà bien avant. Cela avait été magique.

Severus regarda son alliance à son doigt avec un petit sourire puis donna son manteau à l'un des elfes de maison. Il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine de leur maison lui faisant lever yeux.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dès que possible, ils étaient partis du manoir ancestral Malfoy, s'éloignant du Lord Noir et avaient acheté une villa de taille raisonnable. Il y avait 4 chambres, une salle de bain, un salle-salon, une cuisine, une bibliothèque, un bureau ainsi qu'un laboratoire de potion, le tout au milieu de grands espaces pour les animaux et les plantes.

Une autre chose avait changé. Le nombre d'elfes avait été significativement réduit. Cela avait été dur au départ, mais Severus avait fait comprendre qu'avoir 15 elfes dans ce lieu était totalement inutile. Ainsi, Lucius avait dû choisir seulement 3 voir 4 elfes grands maximum. Cela avait été compliqué de choisir, mais à force de négociation, ils avaient réussi à avoir un accord. Chaque semaine, plusieurs elfes venaient et étaient remplacés la semaine suivante.

Suivant le bruit Severus arriva prudemment, contournant leur fléreur du nom de Noxy de par son pelage sombre. Jamais il aurait cru qu'ils auraient eu un chat. Mais cette foutue boule de poil était venue un jour et s'était, très souvent, invitée dans le jardin. Au départ, c'était juste comme cela, puis il y avait eu quelques caresses, puis la nourriture, puis un soir d'été elle était rentrée en pleine nuit, sautant à travers la fenêtre ouverte de leur chambre et s'était installé définitivement pour devenir Noxy, le fléreur.

Il vit une lumière, celle caractéristique d'un frigo ouvert et une ombre. Il continua d'approcher et c'est alors qu'il vit l'importun qui était dans la cuisine à une heure avancée de la nuit. Lucius Malfoy était assis au sol, un pot de glace au chocolat sur lui et une cuillère à soupe dans une main. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, son pyjama était à moitié défait laissant apparaître des bouts de peau tentant. Il avait autour de la bouche des traces de chocolat et le tableau rendait Severus complètement gaga de son mari. Celui-ci leva la tête d'ailleurs.

\- Une envie de chocolat, on dirait ? demanda l'ancien professeur de potion.  
\- Oui, notre fille m'a quelque peu tiré du lit, dit-il en caressant son ventre légèrement rebondi d'une main avec un regard d'adoration.

Cela avait été une surprise la première fois que Lucius était tombé malade un matin. Jamais le Lord blond n'avait été malade de sa vie et cela les avait plutôt inquiété en sachant l'histoire d'Abraxas mort de la Dragoncelle. Poppy Pomfresh avait alors débarqué de bonne heure, l'air fatigué et un peu revêche. Puis la nouvelle était tombée. Enceint…. Lucius Malfoy était enceint. Severus s'était évanouie sur le coup et Lucius était resté la bouche ouverte un bon moment, n'y croyant pas du tout et pourtant… Pourtant voilà maintenant déjà 6 mois qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans cette aventure des plus improbables. Draco avait plus que sauter de joie quand ils l'avaient annoncé à leurs proches. Il allait être un sacré grand frère.

Severus prit place devant son homme et pose une de ses grandes mains sur le ventre de son compagnon avant de s'y pencher et d'embrasser la peau légèrement distendue.

\- Bah alors princesse, tu obliges Papa Lus à se lever en pleine nuit ?  
\- Et si je lâche le pot, la coquine le rapproche immédiatement, dit en souriant Lucius.  
\- Elle sait déjà se faire entendre et prendre ce qu'elle veut, une véritable Malfoy.

Une lumière venant de la porte leur fit tourner la tête. Dans l'encadrement Draco en chemise de nuit et baguette en avant les regardait un petit sourire fatigué sur le visage.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, je voulais voir ce que c'était. Ma petite sœur fait des siennes ?  
\- Oui, Lysandre refuse que Lucius ne lâche le pot de glace.  
\- En même temps, le chocolat est tellement bon. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je retourne dormir, n'oubliez pas que demain midi Ced' vient manger à la maison.  
\- File on va essayer de s'arranger avec ta sœur.

Le jeune homme approcha un moment prit entre ses bras ses deux pères et partit non sans avoir volé une cuillerée de chocolat. Les deux hommes secouèrent leur tête de gauche à droite. Le chocolat était quelque chose qui devait être ancré dans le gène des Malfoy se dit Severus. Ils finirent par se redresser et remettre quelque peu en état l'homme blond d'un tour de baguette.

Ils passèrent les prochaines minutes à parler, négocier avec leur fille que demain elle pourrait en avoir. Avant qu'ils puissent enfin aller se coucher. Dans leur lit, Lucius passa un moment à repasser du bout des doigts les tatouages dorsaux de son homme. Comme il l'avait promis, il y avait la date de mariage en plus, puis la date de fin de cette foutue guerre. Bientôt, il en était certain, il y aurait aussi la date de naissance de Lysandre Eileen Malfoy, première fille née Malfoy depuis près de 100 ans, leur petite merveille. L'homme s'allongea finalement et, embrassant son compagnon d'un baiser sucré, il pensa qu'il aimerait voir aussi son compagnon avoir ces jolies formes de la maternité et subir, lui aussi, les envies chocolatées.


End file.
